


【赫海】 骚-宿舍 03 (完)

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [5]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 曲折





	【赫海】 骚-宿舍 03 (完)

03  
李赫宰揉他的头发，努力地保持轻柔，他从嗓子眼里溢出粘黏低沉的吼，还是唤他，  
“东海，我们去洗。”  
跪下的人却还是不动，腮帮开始酸痛，目前旋绕出星辉，他想自己再继续会不会就可以直接晕过去。已经乱了章法，舌柱交缠而已。心里突然笑了，抛开来看，其实这样很好，吃的是自己朝思暮想的人。  
却听到李赫宰持续压抑的声音，断断续续，从舔舐的水波里传递，  
“去洗好不好”，声音接近哄逗，软着嗓子，是平常对自己的温柔了。  
他还是不答，他不知道怎么答，怎么清醒地看他的眼睛。  
“不然…….嗯…是要请我…吃他留在你…里面的东西么？”  
大脑缺氧到极致了，李东海听不明白他说的话，只是由此吐了口，嘴里的东西滑脱出来在空气里上下战晃。  
李赫宰终于得以把满脸泪痕的他拉起来，一手扣住了后脑，拇指抚到他唇瓣上，揩干附着在他软嫩的嘴唇上的自己的体液。另一手也从胳膊上滑上来，漫过脖颈轻慢地捏，又压到咽喉，唇却附上来了。李东海即使怔楞，唇也闭得死紧。的确是他最想尝到的味道，但现在不能让他吻自己。  
喉咙却被卡住了，两指掐起了喉结，往内抠着，李东海只能咳嗽，却便由他入侵了，舌勾画着内壁，缠绕住了舌体，腔内全部都是他的气息。李东海升起的邪念也在苦笑，是因为这样才吻到了他；更庆幸即便纵欲滥交，却从来不跟他们接吻。他舌面很软，又弹滑，柔软地朝着自己追击着的舌旋转。李东海正享受着津液的浇绕，脖子里却突然痒痛起来，被他锁死了喉咙，越扣越紧，唇舌却不分离。由着李东海舌骨都无力了，还在吮吸。  
原来他还是生气的，李东海淌下泪来。不想生理疼痛触发的咳嗽污染了他，却还是没可能忍耐住的。直到他抽离开，拖着疲累的自己往浴室里去。  
试了水，脱了衣。拿着莲蓬头来朝他冲，从头到尾，水流越过发丝向下颗颗滴落，李东海急喘着张嘴呼吸，又被他用唇捂住了。是你想折磨我还是你对窒息上了瘾。他由着他渡气、伸手去抱他背脊。不查间，却发现后庭被捅入了热流，吻他的人就把喷头的水流切换成一股，关小了，近乎堵住了朝着他菊穴里冲刷。舌面卷出他口内的气旋，才撤出来拉他一腿扬在空里，同时手指就戳了进去，直把未脱离出来的精液淘洗干净。  
看他单腿支撑着战抖得过分了，才移开水柱，抬手扒开他湿成纤维粘在前额的刘海，手指也还没有从后穴里拔出来，只是嘴唇扶到耳边问，“还行不行”。  
李东海低眉不答，眼里失了光。  
他干笑着在泉眼里抠动起来，两个指节灵活地蹭干净了他内壁挂住的浊液，捧到李东海眼前给他看飘在水上的白，还是那种含了晦涩的笑的音色，  
“刚不还是很浪的吗？”  
却看臂弯里这人睫毛颤着、眼瞪圆了又移开，是怒不敢言的样子了。李赫宰把手指往里面又裹了裹，一只指头而已，他刚被插入过，其实松泛，但内壁还是吸附上来，很暖，更柔滑，他猜一定跟他本人一样是粉嫩的。往里蹭着不远，沿着岩壁手指抵住了转动一圈，李东海脖子缩着扭一下，上身抽搐了，嗓子里一声小动物的哼唧，带动器具也晃荡。李赫宰弯着嘴笑，肩膀撑住了他，也握上了他前端的翘立。前后开动都用力扣紧了，上下滑动向周围打转。也没有多久，李东海喘出哭泣的呜咽，双腿打着战，上身躲着要脱离他，肚子收瘪了再撑圆，就这样站着泄到他手里。  
果然不如赫宰。东西再大，体力再好，骚话再多，都不如这个人，轻易就能让东海高潮。  
李东海站着战着，粉色的薄穴口也在颤，连脊柱都在晃。心里也荡漾出酸楚。正畏惧又期待他下一个惩罚，就被塞进了湿滑裸露的肌肉间。只是抱么。比他们以前客气的相拥绵长了太多。他揉自己的湿发，勒住了颤抖的背肌，他勃发的性器也戳进自己腿间，不时翘动一下，刮到了一丛耻毛，几乎要戳到会阴。居然就这样，跌进了最希望的怀抱里。  
从卫生间里出来的时候，两人脚下的一路都落了水滴的痕迹。李赫宰站着给他擦头发，动作一点不生疏，吸水毛巾沾了发丝间流动的液体，沉甸甸了，李东海的脑子跟心也一样。揉着揉着那寒凉的躯体蒸发着水汽却热了起来，垂着眼转身来想看他。身前的人扔了毛巾，拉着便往自己床上走，推进了刚才阴茎磨蹭过的被子里。赤裸湿润的两副胸就靠在了一起，他扶过了他脸，看了他的眼，舌面就平平地推进来，有力地卷起把两对舌一起拍出浪涛来，直到李东海软在他怀里。  
手往他胸口去，轻轻拨弹了他已然被搓痛的两个红点，留在乳晕旁打转，又曲折着往肚脐走，两指触碰琴键一样缓慢地移，李东海痒了自然挪扭起来。唇舌尚在勾缠，他听到了津液流淌的声音，着急地滚动着喉结下咽。那手指挠了挠他肚脐的眼还是往下，挑弄起脐下的毛直顺到阴毛，指甲竖起来丝缕剥开来卷绕。最后才一点一点地摸上去揉那根勃胀的东西。  
听他不灭的喘，看他迟缓地回吻，皱下了眉在享受自己撩拨，感受他手举起来跟自己的手指纠缠，软绵地挠抠自己下滑的手，腿也在床单上蹬。腰间起落着悬空的时候大臀收到最紧，又被李赫宰的手抚摩到懈气。  
怎么这么厉害，李东海用力剥他交缠的唇，拉出未收尾的银丝，脖子里发出压缩的哼唱。上牙咬住了下唇，他来看李赫宰的眼，看他回望着、手上却不停地游走；看他最后抓住前翘的柱身，攥紧了举起来。李东海就瘫在他手臂上，垂着眼望着这个梦寐以求的人给他轻柔地撸管，他都不敢呼吸，怕声音一出来就泄露了狂躁的偷悦，只泪花冲涌波动在眼前。  
再这样下去又要射在他手里，李东海越发不耐就更不愿坐以待毙，手臂向后推他的胸膛，呼吸还是不畅，却立身来反扑到李赫宰腿间，身子不稳，被他扶住了捏起脖子来扬高了脸。李赫宰挠一挠他下巴，低声地问，  
“要吃吗？”  
李东海没回答，只是脸就向着它倾近，唇还没够到就又被李赫宰拦腰拖了回来，肩膀往他锁骨上撞，连脸目都滑入他胸膛。他以为他是还要亲吻自己，他却只是把他身体扭转了，先躺在了已经濡湿的床单上，才揉揉他股尖，让他坐到胸口上。  
李东海照做着，眼里脑里一片空旷只剩那根颀长。终于落入手里含入口中，这方才喉舌相缠的茎体。全然没发现自己白嫩的肉臀正对上了李赫宰的脸。  
这会是什么感觉，趴伏在最触不到又不敢得到的人身上，口里是他因为自己而勃起的器具，身后是他湿滑的唇舌入体，他滑嫩的舌口舔吻的正是才被别人抽插翻腾过的洞穴。李东海惊惶着从他覆着湿意的身躯上弹起，却被他掐紧了两瓣被别人撞红了的臀峰，双手包裹掌控，指头陷入了白腻。握住了再往下拽，直到他臀肌弛缓到无力，有劲的舌就勾住了红肿的褶皱边缘，一波一波的液体裹着，混进他穴里。  
过于大的冲击，李东海嘴上动作失了力，是自己想吃而已，怎么他是想由此来清洗自己。又听自己心内汹涌，喉里就快憋不住呻吟，他更往下趴含住他更加肿胀的柱身，手往身后去，想推开他捏臀用力而筋脉鼓胀的手臂。  
“不想吃了吗？”，他居然悠然地从他臀间抬脸，翘挺的鼻头快戳进穴口，嘴上又喷着气，含着的水汽都往他菊穴上扑击。李东海才明白无法抗拒更甘于沉迷，嘴开的更大，唇纹全然撑开了含紧，直直地入口其实更不容易，他前翘的茎头很难顺畅地滑进自己喉管里。下身更起伏得紧，后方却故意在身后的穴眼舔舐中释放出更多液体涌流的声音。  
他只想让他舒服而已，这人却不知是惩罚还是鼓励，揉住了他屁股脸往里面埋，舌尖就裹圆了伸长往洞里面游，是刚才被别人凌虐刮擦过的岩壁。李赫宰他明明没有跟男人发生过关系，怎么能这么精巧就找到了敏感之地。轻重结合地仿照着棍棒抽插，舌体磨拭过前列腺体，刚喷射完的性器前端瑟缩着又抬起。  
李东海很努力了，但他技术本来生涩，这角度又相当崎岖，臀后更一片泥泞。身体的快意和心里的疼痛交织，他臀部自然上下摆动了，像是在骑乘着他的脸。口舌继续裹缠茎体，却泄了气，只咽喉压得紧死，让他龟头的细肉被磨砺榨取。身后的人发出了一阵闷哼，喉咙发声，短短的一个音节，尾音向下。含着他柱体的男人就备受鼓动，绞痛了自己咽喉，想听到他更多难耐的声音。  
舌面侵略着他，李赫宰一手缓慢地下移，从他无意识腾起的股间，窜到了他肿立的阴茎，又攥紧了刮擦。身上的人大腿肌肉收紧了，下身猛烈地晃颤。唇舌包不住牙齿了，剐着他脉络分明的柱体，蹿出一阵酸疼的爽利。津液也泛滥开，粉色的肉柱周身都晶莹。  
他不想再射了，可身后的男人大概不依。心理压迫更大，他几乎哭出了声音，同才结束的娇喘不一。怎么能让他放过自己——我是想让你射在我嘴里。下落了口奋力，搅紧了像仿真的肉壁，头部抬起落下上下耸动。战斗一般地急迫，两人都在享用，却两边都不太好受。  
李东海最终战着气音放弃了，回身扭头来想看他，看这心里的人，舌体就这样陷入身体，那刚还盛满了别人精液的洞穴里。他脸目也绯红了，是李东海没有见过的模样，也难以想象。回头时他看到了对面的床铺，肉身全部开始急促抖动，前端被察觉到的他挠的更紧，自上而下的压挤。终于他锁不住的一声嘶鸣，又一次就喷洒在他胸膛间，胸肌的中缝储藏了，李东海就看着它们流进了他的森林里。无力地趴下来，舌口的软肉吻住了他的大腿内侧，心里全是青柠的酸汁，冲涌到眼鼻。高潮都是苦涩的，李东海第一次体会到。  
李赫宰的舌这才终于停下来，却也不做等待，手指又往眼前的粉洞里捅，塞进去被温热自然地吮吸，未灭的潮动间舒张收缩将它攥取。这才拉起他绵软坍塌的上身，脊背陷入自己胸口，大腿吻合地圈住他股臀，肉体碰触间还沾出一丝白滑。看他动情的脸：眉毛压紧，眼里潋滟，嘴唇鲜红又波光一片，都是唾液跟前精。他听到他带着哭腔地抽噎，  
“我吞不完你的东西。”  
李赫宰挠心地笑了，在这样的情境下莫名心情甚好，这不是他刚才听到的那种佯装的夸耀。他转了转塞在他股间的手指，波动着臀肉都颤，唇舌滑到他侧颈，叼起细嫩的皮肤边亲边笑，“没人教你口活吗，还得练练呐。”  
李东海这才强制停了打嗝一样的抽泣，裹着他手指旋扭了屁股跪过来面对他，眼睛直着向他，像是很冷的，音也在颤，“我没有舔过别人的”。话间都还有泪滴滑下，李赫宰看着那水流，觉得烫人到连带性器都更灼痛了，手指噗地拔了出来，两手去抚他的脸。这乖宝宝的小脸被捧在他手间，仿佛回到了他们过去的日常，又听到他讲，  
“我只想吃你的”，声音那么明朗，眼里光色都纯真地闪动，是他初见自己时的模样。  
李赫宰直抱了他许久才想起事端之后这些行为的意义，欲火又怎么就能全然止熄了。嘴上咬着他脖子的细肉，箍紧了他随哭泣的平定而松缓的背脊，挠着他被汗水濡湿的头皮，伸长手又往穴眼里捅，两指长驱直入地向里，等他新一轮的战栗也平定，嘴上来问，  
“你是怎么了人家说你骚？”  
听言李东海晃着腰埋头心里难堪，身体却有听话的得意，就被他插入着收缩了穴肉，缠得死紧不让它抽离。一边就鼓动起臀肌，腿也未离床，只两瓣白腻的臀被他主动震荡起来，颤动出肉的波浪滚动其上。体力不支只动了几次，胸口就被推击进了棉被里。  
李赫宰眼里干痛的火光更盛大了，烈焰燃烧在周身的毛孔里，蠢蠢欲发，也比不上心里的闷燥或下体的搏动——只比脏器跳动还要快些。上身压到这人身上，他想自己大概跟刚才肏他的人也没有区别了。顾虑其间，博发几乎自发地就堵住了他穴眼，涩得他龟头都痛，却被李东海撑住小腿执意地一个起身，被动地钻进了这玄妙的穴眼里。两人心里的欲魔交头接耳间，大概都觉得便利，刚刚被人开拓过的穴肉、多次释放的身体，不一会就容纳拥抱了最想包裹的柱体。  
抽动又拉出新的一阵水花来，端口撕裂开最里间没有人抵达过的紧密，李东海咬住了舌尖，猛烈地喘动着，两拨气流在他们眼前喷发交汇。李赫宰进来了，这次真不是春梦，是他的肉身交付。不知道是体内的东西更大，还是他现在比刚才还要紧，洞穴内又涨又烫，拧绞死了不愿意两相剥离。好像是没有更好地方式相依。他颠着乏力的下体来作迎合，脸却别开来不去直视这紧盯着自己来入体的眼睛。  
“刚刚他是怎么插你的？”，他看不到李赫宰眼里红了，逐渐也要烧到他身上来。就这么勉为其难吗，都不看我们是怎么在一起。压住了他来捏他下颚，把脸目相接了嘴唇也压上去。下体舔舐着穴，唇舌也插动着口。他听不到李东海的呻吟，只在唇齿剥离开的时候露出些许。就这样紧闭了嘴，压制了喉，咬住了下唇直到充血，眼里的水流都在颤动，李东海还是不语。  
“是这样么？”，他一个挺立，阴茎往深处猛插一下，抽的李东海腹痛，“还是这样？”，就着柱身旋转开又细细研磨他的壁沿，滑过激爽的点毫不顾惜。李东海被这抽送的快意触动得无力，体内绽放的火色燎原。随他波涛起伏，眼里也流动开，喘动越来越慌乱，近乎是在忍耐着全身麻痹的快感，极力地保持着安静。  
窗外逐渐传来了食堂早间锅碗的乒乓，与楼间走廊里洗漱的水流声音混合到一起。  
腰力惊人的人俯下身顶撞不停，一抽一插，彻底地贯穿着，扯他小腿来缠紧了自己腰肢，正想出声问他怎么不叫，才想起身下的人刚刚才被别人问过同样的话语。  
“怎么了，骚不动啦？”，钻研着这柔滑的穴，看他偏倒着脸，含住唇，眉头越锁越紧，脚趾都扣住了，还是把自己往交合处拖拽。倒也不是挺尸的模样，也在参与欲焰的互换。  
泉眼里都在打颤，李赫宰的东西就肆无忌惮地推挤穿刺，捅插之间却遍地都荒凉了，这不是性本身的力量，传导着覆灭了他以前由快感播撒出的丰茂。  
被捣弄间，他回忆起李赫宰夜不归宿的时候，他是怎么偷偷滚进他床铺里，让自己溺进在他的气息。抽开裤头撸动的时候，眼泪都凝结在他枕巾；再以前借他衣服来穿，裹到阴茎上在夜晚远望着他的睡颜，喷洒跟他混为一体。  
直到一切的冒充都不再够力，他觉得心里躯体都那么瘙痒，但真正能挠动的人却不能交接。  
也遐想过会如何的引诱，或在梦里看到他突然的开窍来占有自己。一定要喘出最淫糜的叫来给他听，说最浪荡的语言来助兴，讲自己有多犯贱来求他发泄在身体里。才能让他知道这肉体对他激切的渴求不灭不息。  
但是原来不可以。同你交缠已经让我骚到心眼里，被胀满了噎住了所有的声音。  
他多想跟他安静地轻吻和相依，恣意地缠绵，沉缓地冲撞，两座冰柱融化成一股水流小溪。我们不用那些表演和假装，对我来说你就是意义本身，我不再用淫言秽语来说服和欺骗自己。  
“我…不好意思”，他终于颤着音色来笑，笑也裹着哭声。耳语一般的吐露，没发觉无意间喉咙里释放出星点的低喘浅吟。  
李赫宰下身有节奏的挺动也不停，肉柱向肉穴推挤，凌虐它跟他致无处不灵敏。闷声之间，手撑上来勾画他胸口，也像在为他抚平腔内紊乱的气流，嘴上却还是讲：“刚才…不还是…很会卖弄么”，音色换成了李东海熟悉的温和，仿佛只做好奇的关心。他心里居然就落了笑了，自己那些假意的奉承被李赫宰一听即明。  
“我不…在乎他，当然就…很会”，他承接着他递送的欢愉，下体紧紧地搅缠，听到脑子里爽彻的叫嚣，还有一部分更大肆地宣唱，是最喜欢的人在身体里冲撞。甬道内却搅着苦烫，不再能单独沉湎于性。面上体下两个腺体在李赫宰面前都稳当不了，上下都是澎湃的潮浪。  
在他身上的李赫宰没说话了，把上身凑得更紧，下体抽送抵达最深处，也不再拔出，只埋进他身体里，两手去抱紧了他抬高的臀。李东海对他来说，还是这样甜的，只是今后这甜腻里都会带点苦辛，也许反而更清新了。他喘着气，呼吸间鼻腔里也酸了。  
“你喜欢我，还跟别人在我面前做爱”，他声音开始下滑，嗓子里像储着一个风口，吹得音色也晃荡。  
“我跟你，是做爱，跟他只是性交”，他举手来抚自己肩窝里、他被汗水粘腻在一起的发丝，一撮一撮地揉。终于转过头来靠向他，闻彼此身上共同交换的情欲焦熏。  
两人没有对视，头只藏进各自肩窝里，喘着精水汗液跟浴香混杂的气流，听着外面越发清晰的来自生活日常的响动。下体还裹缠到一起，主动的器具不时撬动，容纳的器具不时搅紧。都像是在判断彼此还是否交融在一起。  
苦的，性爱是。李东海的泪还是滑下来，落进李赫宰的脖间。  
“为什么不告诉我呢？”，李赫宰在他肩头又蹭了蹭，舔住了他的侧颈，印下一串的唇舌痕迹，用力的吸取肉体，是带着忌恨的无奈。这身体确然紧实柔嫩，不怪他人欲罢不能。手臂环他因为肉臀依附而悬空了的细腰，两手交握，擒得紧，把下身也砥砺。  
“你会讨厌我的”，他还是用手指梳他的头发，胳膊把脖肉交扣住缠紧，贪婪地闻，尽心地记。音色却异常平直，陈述一种了然的结果而已。眼前腾起的雾间都是他撩拨女人时的惬意、跟她们在宿舍楼下亲吻的沉醉、那些开房的翌日被同学们打趣时不屑的嬉笑。  
“万一我像现在这样喜欢你呢”，李赫宰拔起了上身，握紧了他腰肢，腹腰扭紧，跨向外顶，那眼里的光焰跟水色也一同钉进了东海的身体。  
“像这样”，深插一下，等身下的人眼睫跟腰肢都抽颤，臀部才缓慢地沿着连结，旋转抽拔，让这交缠溃败离散。  
看他扶着自己绷紧了的腰，一手举起来抚自己的脸，终于直视的眼里沁着苦浪，又再重新侵袭，将那紧窄贯穿到底：  
“喜欢你。”


End file.
